Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Dipper Pines: (voice over) Two Sides of the Same Coin, Realm Force and Pirate Force! The episode begins with Captain Emmett and his crew, they finally reached the Modern Day Pirate Tavern. Marine the Raccoon: Tavern ahoy, Captain! Captain Emmett: Excellent, prepare to weigh anchor. As the crew drop the anchor, they all reached the long boats as they came to what's left of the Tavern. Ford Pines: It's been so long since the Pirate Tavern was deserted after our disappearance. Stanley Pines: We'd better get this place shipshape again. John Silver: Are your crew ready for hard work, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, we are, John. Marine the Raccoon: Ready when you are, Captain. Kiana Jones: Let's get to work. Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's ship, he was upset that he just kept loosing to the Power Rangers. Captain Whisker: Those rangers will pay for their interference! Governor Ratcliffe: And just how are we going to put a stop to them Captain? Phantom the Pirate: He's right, they became more stronger everyday. Captain Whisker: But not this time, I'm going to let them come to me with a secret weapon of my own. Back at the Pirate Tavern, the place was back in business and ready to serve soda. John Silver: Come get your sodas, Mateys! You don't know how lucky you are! Marine the Raccoon: Isn't this great, Emmett? Captain Emmett: It sure is, Marine. Bendy Jackson: I'm sur enjoying this job again. Just then, Connor and his friends arrived for a soda to drink. John Silver: What'll it be, Mateys? Connor Lacey: My name's Connor Lacey, and these are my friends, Spencer Vallerte, Butch Turner, Sapphire Stone, Videl Smith, Chris Strider, Daisy Harper, Amanda Tyson, Marcus Reynolds, Stella Rodriguez, Dave Tyson, and Frankie Stein. Captain Emmett: Captain Emmett R, the Robot, the Second, and this is me crew of pirates, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Kiana Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, my first mate, Marine the Raccoon, Mira Ramon, and Crystal Garcia. Connor Lacey: Good to meet you at last, Captain Emmett. Captain Emmett: You too, Connor. Spencer Vallerte: It's nice to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Same here, Spencer. Butch Turner: Good to meet you, Nina. Nina Vincent: Nice to meet you too, Butch. Sapphire Stone: Nice to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Sapphire. Videl Smith: It's good to finally meet you, Kiana. Kiana Jones: You too, Videl. Chris Strider: How's it hanging, Jay? Jay Dunn: Nothing much, Chris. Daisy Harper: I'm glad to meet you, Maria. Maria Swanson: Same here, Daisy. Amanda Tyson: Nice to meet you, Donna. Donna O'Neil: You too, Amanda. Marcus Reynolds: Great to meet you in person, Tiff. Tiffany Lopez: Back at you, Marcus. Stella Rodriguez: And it's a pleasure to meet you, Marine. Marine the Raccoon: The pleasure's all ours, Stella. Dave Tyson: How do you do, Mira? Mira Ramon: Nothing much, Dave. Frankie Stein: And it's nice to meet you, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You too, Frankie. Captain Emmett: So, what brings you lads and lasses here to our place? Connor Lacey: It's an emergency, we'll need your help. Bendy Jackson: Really, what is it? Marcus Reynolds: We'll tell you once this place closes. Just as it was closing time, Ford, Stanley, and John Silver discussed with Nighlok, Max Tennyson, and the others. Nighlok: Captain Whisker is going to gain control on the future, that's why we need your help. Ford Pines: And you have found it, Nighlok. Fluminox: John Silver: Max Tennyson: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5